Choir Queers
by DuosGemini
Summary: COMPLETE! AU. YAOI. 1x2, 3x4, Duo and Quatre go to a university choir camp to get their voices ready for their last round of state tryouts... but wait till they get a load of the competition... enter Heero and Trowa.
1. Default Chapter

**Choir Queers**

**Warnings:** shonen ai, yaoi, bad language, possible lime/lemon in the future

**Spoilers:** none; AU

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4/3+4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. The only thing I own is the mediocre plot of this yaoi story.

**Summary:** A story of the choir queer in us all. Duo and Quatre go to a university choir camp to shape up their voices for their last state choir auditions. But how could you go to a choir camp and not find at least one hunk with a voice that could melt you like butter. Enter Heero and Trowa, choir singers with the voices of angels...or perhaps devils.

"blah blah blah" talking

'bleh blee bloo' thinking/ musing

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Holy crap, Kat! We're here! We're finally here!" Duo shouted as he pulled his SUV into the parking garage of the University.

"Duo, it's only been 20 minutes," Quatre explained, "I'm just as excited as you, but you need to settle down just a tad bit. I'm not sure Gundam University is ready for a hyper Duo Maxwell." Smirking after his little joke to his long time and best friend from Greenhills High School.

"I know I'm a little hyper right now Kat, but I just can't help it!" Duo was squirming like a newborn puppy. 'Quatre just doesn't get it; I've been waiting to go to this camp since I signed up for it in April. It's my senior year and I've come so close to making state I was an alternate for cryin' out loud! This year I'm going to make it into the top choir and blow everyone else out of the water! I know this camp will be the key to winning my chair into that state mixed choir!' As Duo started thinking about his chances in the competition his normally talkative mouth closed into a line of seriousness.

Quatre was a little concerned about his friend, "Hey, are you gonna be ok?"

Of course, being the kind of person he is, Duo put his jesters mask up and waved it off. "Of course I'll be fine Kat!"

They both got out of the car and started heading over to the building were orientation would be. Quatre noticed that they still had about half an hour to kill before orientation; Duo was a little nervous so felt the need to be a little early.

"Yowza! Kat, look at all of the fresh meat." Duo elbowed Quatre as he felt a little pink ting his cheeks. "Come on Kat, you know you wanna ogle them, I mean we're at a choir camp for cryin' out loud. You might as well call it a hot guy convention. There are only four reasons why guys join choir. 1) They have a natural talent for singing and would like to develop it, 2) they're drama mamas and feel they need to create a talent for attention, 3) they needed the fine arts credit to graduate, or my personal favorite, 4) they're as gay as spring time!"

Quatre just giggled, shaking his head at his friends somewhat accurate deduction. "You're crazy sometimes Duo."

Duo just continued on with his railing, "Now personally, I would have to say I'm a mix of numbers one and four with...maybe a dash of two."

"Just a dash?" Quatre challenged, fighting the urge to just full out laugh at his friend's antics.

"Honey, with a body like this," He gave his tight little ass a slap, "I don't need to make a talent to get attention." Giving his friend a little playful seductive look.

Quatre just leaned on a nearby wall of the hallway they were in and clutched his sides as his laughter reverberated off the walls.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this was my first story and I hope you all liked it. Depending on how many reviews I get I'll keep going with the story...SO PLEASE REVIEW! THE BUTTON IS RIGHT DOWN THERE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Choir Queers  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, shonen ai, minimal language  
  
Spoilers: none; AU  
  
Parings: 1x2 possible 34  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything else I might be copying by some random off chance.  
The only thing that belongs to me is this story that isn't that great anyways.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
All of the campers were in a recreational office, furnished with four couches made of deep brown leather. Three of the couches were facing each other in an almost complete square, in an attempt to persuade people to socialize with each other. The fourth couch was facing a giant flat screen television mounted on the wall, and in the corner of the room sat a computer desk the same color as the couches, with a new apple computer occupying the space. The cream colored walls were covered in portraits of past outstanding graduates, professors, and even performers of Gundam University.  
  
Most of the campers were conversing in their own little groups, unwilling, or perhaps unable, to break into each other's social circles, even though all of the groups were talking about the same subject.  
  
Choir.  
  
However, their conversations were soon broken up when a young man with long platinum blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes stood up, put two fingers in his mouth and made a sound so loud and piercing that most of the campers cringed.  
  
"All right campers, lets begin. I'm counselor Zechs, and this lovely young lady," he pointed to a young woman standing right next to him; She was about 5'9, only a couple of inches shorter than Zechs, with short dark hair, some may even say her hair has a purple tint to it, "is counselor Noin. If you are not a person who likes to work hard, I suggest you leave now, because we are about to start a four-day camp that is nothing but an ass kicking for your voice." He gave everyone a serious look as he stood there staring down all of the campers.  
  
Noin just roller her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, then stepped in front of him, so as to take control of the floor. "He's just joking campers, we are going to have lots of fun, but not with out some hard work, and at the end of the last day of camp, we will show everyone just how hard you worked by having a concert. Everyone in this room should be a commuter, meaning you drove here and are not staying in the dorms. If you are not a commuter, raise your hand now so we can tell you where you need to be."  
  
Everyone just looked around the room for a raised hand, but saw nothing.  
  
"Alright, that's what I wanted to see. Now, we're going to have to go through the rules with you now so you know what's going on and what you are, and are not allowed to do. First, don't mess up our campus. If you feel the need to break or mess with something, don't. Second, and I hope this should never be a problem, but you should not have any illegal substances with you," at this, she got a couple of chuckles and cheers. "Please, if you even do have them, keep them away from our campus. Third, be nice to each other, and no fighting; if you get into any fights you will be ordered to leave our camp and you will not be granted a refund. Fourth rule, do not attempt to fraternize with the college students on the campus, there are cameras, and we will know, so just don't do it and you won't get into any trouble. Fifth, you are not allowed to leave once you have checked in. We are responsible for you and if you leave our camp before it's over for the day, we will be calling your parents, so just stay with the group and behave. Sixth rule, you will be walking by some classes during this camp and we ask that you try not to disturb them by being too loud. If you disturb them, you may be sent home. The Seventh and final rule is no tardiness. If you are tardy more than one time, we may have you throw you out of the camp." Noin wiped her brow and gave a giant sigh after she finished her speech.  
  
Zechs took the floor once again, "Alright, now when one of use calls your name come up here and get your bag, it has a Gundam University t-shirt in it, your name tag, a food card, and to top it all off," his voice became sugary to the point of where the gag reflex was working over time, "a pencil, because we all know that good choir students always have one."  
  
All Zechs got was a room full of blank stares, eye rolls, and from the girls, a couple of giggles. Zechs was elbowed yet again, and Noin took to floor. "Moving right along, if you misplace your meal card, you are going to have to replace it if you want to eat with the rest of the group. It cost twenty dollars. I would suggest you hold on tight to that. If you misplace your nametag, we'll get you a new one, but that will cost you as well. That will be five dollars. Another rule I forgot to mention, we will be giving you wrist bands, and you must wear that and your name tag at all times while you are at this camp. If someone that isn't with our group catches you and there is no one there to vouch for you, then you'll be escorted off of the campus and then kicked out of the camp. Does everyone understand?"  
  
All she saw were minor head bobs but that was enough for her.  
  
"Alright then, lets get this roll call thing started. James Anderson, Jessica Baits, Trowa..." Duo slowly faded out counselor Noin's voice as she called roll and started looking around the room at all of the campers.  
  
"Quatre look, that guy over that doesn't look half bad... he looks just your type" Duo was playing 'how red can you get', his favorite past time, with his best friend. Quatre was just so easy to embarrass. But as much fun as he was having Quatre wasn't even paying attention to him. Duo frantically waved his hand in front of his friend's stupefied face. "HELLO! Q- MAN! You in there buddy?"  
  
Quatre shifted his attention to his best friend, his face was whiter than normal, he looked to be a little shaken, but he whispered harshly too his friend, "Duo, look at that guy, the one with the brown bangs falling over one side of his face, you see him?!"  
  
"Yeah I see him, he's pretty hot; not my type, but he's something to look at." Duo whispered back, giving the stranger a quick look up and down. He was tall, real tall; about 6'3, with brown hair is an unusual style. His bangs fell over his face to somewhat cover one of his eyes, which was a shame considering he had tranquil green eyes that you could get lost in.  
  
"That's not it" Quatre stated, making Duo loose his train of thought. "He's last years first chair in state on my voice part!" Quatre's voice had an awestruck quality to it.  
  
Duo did a double take of the boy as he strolled up to counselor Zechs to get his bag. "That guy right there? How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know the names of all of the people who got first chair in state last year on their voice parts. I've been doing my research." Quatre puffed out his chest a little after his comment.  
  
"Wow, and I thought I was bad. That was just pathetic Kat; we need to hook you up with someone. How about mister tenor 2 extraordinaire himself?" Duo gave Quatre a little nudge in the side after his comment.  
  
"Duo, if you say anything to Trowa, I'll personally cut out your vocal cords." Quatre threatened.  
  
"Yeah right Q-man. Don't forget who's driving you home." Duo challenged back.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well who's the one paying for the gas to get here you butt-monkey?"  
  
"BUTT-MONKEY! Kat, you take that back or we can't be friends anymore." Duo's whisper was venomous  
  
"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. Duo. Did he not show up or what?" Noin was looked around the crowded room with a mild buzz of sound from the students who couldn't stop talking to their friends.  
  
Duo's head snapped up at her last call of his name, "I'm here, sorry, I couldn't hear ya too well." He walked over to Zechs and got his bag. He started checking to make sure nothing was missing from his bag while walking back to his friend.  
  
CRASH  
  
Duo looked up to the person who was on the ground with him and stared into a pair of smoldering cobalt blue eyes with the iciest glare he had ever seen.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who did review my story, and sorry about the weird format. I'm still trying to figure it out. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime soon, but knowing me, I probably won't. I'm also going on vacation soon so I won't be able to get to a computer for a while. Please review and I might think about getting another chapter out before I go on my vacation. REVIEW! THE BUTTON IS RIGHT DOWN THERE! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Choir Queers**

**Warnings:** shonen ai, yaoi, minimal language

**Spoilers:** none; AU.

**Parings:** 1x2 possible 3x4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Duo sat on the ground tangled with, what he considered to be one hot guy, and tried to get his ever moving mouth to start apologizing. As his thoughts started to get off of, 'Holy shit this guy is a Greek god' and onto his apology his acquaintance on the ground next to him beat him to the punch.

"You want to get off of me now, baka?" the stranger ground out.

Duo argued right back, "Wh-what? You get off of me!"

"If you don't move right now I'm going to break your legs." He didn't sound like he was threatening Duo; he was just stating a simple fact.

They both rolled away at the same time, getting up on their feet and glaring daggers at each other. Heero started dusting off dirt that wasn't there, looking like the typical offended cat. "Maybe if you were looking where you were going you wouldn't look like such a simpleton," Heero sneered.

"Me! Well excuse me Mr. Asshole, but I didn't mean to run into you!" Duo crossed his arms over his chest in an unconscious move of defense.

"Hey, guys! Lets tone it down. I talked about fighting this morning, I don't what to have to send you home, and I will if you don't cut the crap!" Noin scolded the campers.

"Sorry."

"Forgive me, it won't happen again!"

"See that it doesn't" Noin said with a disappointed sigh. She turned around to continue calling out names, and handing out bags.

"Listen, I'm sorry I ran into you, can we just call a truce?" Duo was trying to be the bigger man here, holding out his hand for a nice friendly handshake.

"Don't talk to me Maxwell, I don't need your friendship." Heero bit out the cold comment and walked away to accept his bag.

Duo walked back over to Quatre, totally miffed by what had just transpired between "Mr. Asshole."

'Who just happens to be incredibly, sexy. With dark brown hair, and his deep blue eyes...' Duo's mind wondered off into a world filled with the new hottie that happened to be somewhat of a jerk.

Quatre just stood by his friend shaking his head at the look he knew all to well. 'I guess Duo didn't have a hard time finding someone to crush on at this camp.' Quatre gave an all-knowing sigh as his finished the thought in his head.

"Come one Duo, we can stared heading to our practice room, or we can at least find out where we'll both be and meet up again for lunch." Quatre suggested.

"Huh? Oh that's a good idea Kat, let's get a move on."

Duo pulled Quatre out of the crowded room on choir students and started to walk around looking for their separate rooms.

Duo and Quatre didn't have to go to far to find each other's section rooms. The tenor 2 room (Quatre's voice part) was only 3 rooms down from Duo's room, the bass 1 room, so they both made plans to look for each other when the lunch hour rolled around.

Duo entered the bass 1 room, looking around to see whom he would have to compete against, sizing everyone up, so to say. Every year there were singers who would try to intimidate everyone by showing off how wonderful their voices were. Although Duo is a drama queen, he never tried to show off for everyone for the simple fact that he didn't what the competition to know anything about him. He just sat around and took in the competition.

Even though he was one of the first to receive his bag and be let out of the meeting room, there were only two chairs open to choose from, both next to each other on the front row. He took the chair closest to the piano so he knew he would never be off key. He didn't know anyone in the room, but that was ok, because he was one of those who could make friends quickly. He stared up a conversation to the person to the right of him, but the conversation fizzled out as Duo's attention went to the young man entering the room.

'It's the jerk! He has to sit right next to me! Of all the rotten luck, that ass has to sit next to me, oh, what a cruel world!' Duo's mind railed. Although his mind protested his libido cheered.

As 'the jerk' sat down, as Duo had dubbed him, to professor came in and started an introduction of himself.

"Hello class, my name is Dr. Jeffries, and I will be your teacher for the next couple of days. I'm very excited to be working with my true section. I sang bass 1 all through high school and college, but anyways, I know you are all very determined, otherwise you would not be here."

'He seems like a good teacher, I mean, you have to be if you go by the title as doctor, right?' Duo thought to himself.

"Now I know everyone has a name tag, but I would like for everyone to introduce themselves one at a time, we'll start at the end of the back row and work our way to the front and as soon as everyone has told us their name and one interesting fact about them, then we can start the learning."

After the introductions and the warm-ups had started, Duo felt giddy to know the name of the outrageously hot guy standing next to him was Heero Yuy. 'He may be an asshole, but he has a very nice body.' Duo couldn't concentrate with Heero in his section. '**God**! This is going to be the longest camp of my **life!**'

TBC...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I thought I should explain the sections I've been talking about all through this story. When or if you listen to choir music, more than one part is being sung at a time, so a section is one part of the song. In choir you split up to work on your own part with others of the same part and then when you know it well enough you put it together with the rest of the choir. I would also like the thank the peeps that reviewed my sad little story and I'm sorry I haven't updated since.... The Stone Age! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Choir Queers 

Warnings: shonen ai, yaoi, bad language, possible lime/lemon in the future

Spoilers: none; AU

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4/34

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

The music building was unnaturally silent, the hallways oozed nothing, and a pin drop would have the same effect as a car crash. The time was 12:00 pm on the dot and all the singers were getting antsy for lunch, especially Duo.

"Okay class, it's about time for lunch so I'll let you go and see you back here in an hour and a half," Dr. Jeffries dismissed his bass 1 students.

'Thank the Lord; I don't think I could have sat next to Heero for one more minute. He may have a sexy voice, but he can be such a jerk!" Duo thought to himself.

"Duo! Hey, Duo! Over here!"

"Hey Quatre, man am I starved, I can't wait to get something to eat!" Duo complained.

"Don't worry Duo we'll leave now, oh and if you don't mind, I invited a friend along with us. He and his other friend need a ride to lunch." Quatre looked sheepish as he asked his friend if a stranger could join them for lunch.

"Oh sure, the more the merrier, who though?" Duo was looking around behind Quatre for the people he was giving a ride to.

"Oh you know him, we saw him this morning, but I don't know who his friend is, his name is..." Quatre was cut off by as a person came up beside him and stuck his hand out in introduction.

"The name's Trowa Barton, and it's nice to meet you, Duo is it?" The new guy, Trowa, greeted.

"Where is your other friend?" Quatre questioned.

"He's right behind me," Trowa moved out of the way so Duo and Quatre could get a good look at him, and it was none other than Mr. Jerk, Heero Yuy himself, "Quatre, Duo, this is Heero Yuy. Although I think Heero and Duo already seem to know each other." Trowa commented as he saw the clash of glares going on between Duo and Heero.

'I can't believe Quatre got me into this mess; now I have to spend my only time away from Mr. Hot sexy asshole with him always, lord what luck I have.' Duo groaned in his mind.

Heero broke of his Death Glareïƒ with Duo and stuck out his hand to greet Quatre. Heero thought about not shaking hands with Duo but he thought it would be a little too rude so he stuck his hand out to shake the hands with the boy he thought was 'the most beautiful, yet slow creature on the campus.'

As Duo and Heero's hands touched and shook, they both felt a sense of feeling a little too warm and both their pants got just a little more snug.

The held hands slightly longer than seemed normal, but not so much as to alarm Quatre and Trowa.

Duo let his hand fall to his side and stood staring into the cobalt blue eyes in front of him. 'His eyes are so beautiful, and his lips are so full. I could fall into those eyes all day long, not to mention something else I could do all day long with him.'

"Duo, earth to Duo, wake up! We all want to eat some time this year." Quatre was yelling at him and finally snapped his fingers about and inch away from the tip of Duo's nose.

Duo jumped out of his reverie of himself and a naked Heero. 'Damn Q, did you have to wake me up so soon, I was just getting to the good part.' "Oh sorry Q-man, I was a a little distracted, okay guys, lets go get something to eat." Duo started to walk out to his car with his friend and acquaintances following right behind.

"That clinician we had was wonderful, I'm so happy Mr. Martin is teaching our class." Quatre gushed.

"He does seem to know what he's doing, and I've gotten a couple of really good pointers from him so far." Trowa tried to add to the conversation a little, his speaking voice lower than the part he sings.

Duo and Heero walked next to each other in front of the others, not saying a word.

"So Trowa, where do you go to school?" Quatre was getting into the more personal questions.

'Wow, Kat is really into this guy. He doesn't seem too bad, not like his friend. I he and Kat hit it off. Seems that's how it's going so far.' Duo noticed.

"Heero and I both go to Cedar Mills high school." Trowa answered.

"Really! That's wonderful, Duo and I go to Green Hills high school, and our schools are only about ten miles away." Quatre was really excited; he wanted to stay friends with Trowa, 'And who knows,' he thought, 'maybe more.'

Finally the guys all got to the vehicle, which was Duo's pride and joy.

"You have a nice car Duo, don't you think so Heero?" Trowa commented.

"Hn, it's not bad"

"Thanks I try to take very good care of her" Duo gloated.

The guys all got into Duo's black Hyundai Santa Fe, but Duo noticed that Quatre didn't sit in the front with him but in the back with Trowa to continue their small talk.

'Thanks Q, leave me out to dry why don't you!' Duo noted in the back of his mind that he needed to get Quatre back for that one.

"Okay, so where does everyone want to eat, we only have about an hour and twenty minutes." Quatre, ever the diplomat, started what was sure to be a debate.

"Oh, I really don't care where we eat as long as I get some grub in my stomach; I'm starved." Duo expressed his urgency to agree on a restaurant, he didn't need another fight with that 'sexy bastard' sitting right next to him.

"Well, I guess that means Heero and I have to decide where to go. What do you say Heero?" Everyone in the SUV turned to Heero ask Trowa asked Heero for his decision.

Heero didn't even contemplate for more than a second before he simply said "sushi."

Heero loved sushi before he could even remember and it was something of a comfort food for him. 'And I could really use it right about now. It's not like a get enough of that longhaired baka in class, but now I have to spend my free time with him. He may look good, but he has the intelligence of a pet rock.' Heero continued to rant about said baka as Duo started the vehicle and drove to the nearest sushi bar.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Megan, do you handsome young men need a table for four?" The waitress asked with a flirtatious smile.

Four said guys all nodded to her question and were taken toward one of the tables in the back, giving them a little more privacy than the other customers. The restaurant was nice, but now overly so. There were tables that were low to the ground in the usual Japanese style, but they were in secluded rooms, mostly for bigger parties.

The four boys sat down, each sitting at one side of the square table, Heero across from Duo and Quatre across from Trowa. As soon as they sat down there were greeted by their waiter and handed menus.

As they sat there looking at what to order and waiting for their drinks Quatre decided to break the ice first.

"So Duo, what do you think of the district music so far?"

Duo looked up from his menu and started to critique the pieces. "Well, I must say that Gloria is a very nice piece. I can't wait to sing that one as a group. I don't even want to think about John the Revelator, I mean, I love gospel and everything, but it will never live up to Joshua Fit the Battle of Jericho. That song just has a place in my heart. And Ave Maria, well, you and I both know that we've sang just about every single version of that song there is, so this one shouldn't be too hard."

Duo and Quatre kept on talking about the music, with an occasional comment from Trowa, until the waiter came by to take their orders and when he was gone they changed topic by talking about there respective clinicians.

A couple of minutes later their orders were placed in front of them on platters and with beautifully designed chopsticks next to everyone.

"Oh no, I didn't think about silverware, I haven't eaten with chopsticks in so long, I don't think I can anymore." Quatre complained.

The waiter heard the comment before he left the table. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forget sometimes that not everyone can eat with chopsticks. Here, let me just take those back and I'll give you some silverware. The waiter went around the table taking everyone's chopsticks but he didn't even ask Heero as he held his chopsticks with perfect ease and picked up one piece of sushi as proof that he could indeed eat with them.

As he came to Duo he was about to take them up when Duo took them out of his reach, "No, no, that's ok, I can eat with chopsticks, but thank you anyways." Duo kindly declined.

'Hn, like that baka even knows what he's doing' Heero thought, 'there's no way he can eat with these, he's just trying to show off.'

Duo seemed to be reading Heero's mind. "Don't look at me like that Heero, I know what I'm doing," and as if to prove his point Duo raised a piece of his sushi to his mouth popped it in, chewing slowly, almost sensually.

Heero's eyes were wide, and he was a little surprised, not to mention a tiny bit pissed for being caught. He started at Duo's mouth and throat watching them work as he ate his one piece of sushi, and followed it with a sip of his ice cold water.

'His neck is very graceful, and beautiful, and oh so exposed right now. I would love to mark that beautiful peach skin.' Heero's thoughts ran away form him before he could stop them.

Heero was so mesmerized by Duo that he didn't stop ogling him until they made eye contact. Heero knew he was caught staring, and he looked away. He was only happy that Duo was the only to notice his momentary lapse of sanity as he started that the amethyst demon.

'Hmmm...it seems that Kat and I are not the only ones playing for the other team at this table.' Duo thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay...so it's been a while since I've updated. I hope you like the story so far. There may be some stuff in here that you don't understand or it might be boring because you don't know about choir and music and things of that nature. I would suggest that you download the songs I've talked about in this chapter. I've only talked about three out of the nine I may end up talking about.

Gloria in Excelsis Deo, by Thomas Weelkes

Ave Maria, and I forgot who arranged it

John the Revelator... I forgot who arranged this one as well, sorry!

If you listen to the songs you will most likely get more of the things I'm going to start talking about. Plus I might make some jokes about the songs and you won't get them if you don't listen to the music. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Choir Queers**

Warnings: shonen ai, yaoi, bad language, possible lime/lemon in the future

Spoilers: none; AU

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4/34

Notes: **THIS CHAPTER HAS CITRUS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THAN DO NOT READ IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"I'll talk to you later Kat!" Duo waved goodbye as he dropped Quatre off at home.

"Same time tomorrow morning Duo, and don't be late!" Quatre reminded his best friend as he walked into his house.

Duo was dropping Quatre off at home after the first 'successful' day of music camp, as Quatre called it.

'Successful my ass,' Duo thought to himself.

* * *

FLASHBACK

The day had taken a turn for the worse after their lunch break. The lunch was good, and the company wasn't that bad to begin with, but after a few minutes of watching each other eat, Heero and Duo were going insane, and with matching bulges in their pants to prove their lust for one another. Both were stealing glances at each other through the whole meal, and both were a little clumsy for their efforts. Duo knocked over his glass of water while trying to sneak a glance at Heero, and Heero dropped a couple of pieces of sushi while raising the food to his mouth and not looking at what he was doing.

Trowa and Quatre both noticed their friend's clumsiness and looked at each other with knowing smirks. The conversation continued between Quatre and Trowa, but Duo didn't say much while trying to gaze at the Greek God, 'I guess Japanese God' Duo thought, sitting across from him. Heero, being himself, didn't add much to the conversation at all.

After lunch they all returned to camp and split back up into their own respective sections. It helped Duo that they weren't sitting across from each other any longer, but now he was sitting right next to Heero and he couldn't help but want to touch him. He would put his arms way out to his sides and take up more room than necessary with his legs so he could brush up against Heero, he was driving Duo insane; Heero was just one big, hot, sexy distraction.

Heero wasn't fairing much better. He noticed Duo's actions to try and make contact with him, yet he did nothing to stop it, in fact, aiding in their own little game of constant touching; sometimes putting his arm behind the back of Duo's chair to touch his long silky chestnut locks. It was nothing too noticeable, just a brush on the tips of his fingers. Duo didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't bother to stop the action. None of the other guys in the room seemed to notice their strange behavior.

Duo and Heero's torture ended only when all of the sections, boys and girls, came together at the end of the day for the last hour and a half of camp rehearsal to sing the men's and women's pieces, the reason being they didn't have to stand next to each other.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

'Such delicious torture' Duo thought as he pulled into his parking spot in the car garage of his apartment building. He was happy to be home, especially since his arousal was becoming more and more noticeable by the second.

He walked into his second floor apartment and dropped all his stuff by the door, coat backpack, and all and walked straight to his bathroom and started a warm, relaxing shower. "I need it after a day like this." He sighed to himself.

As the water warmed up he undressed, pulling his shirt over his head and slowing striping off his pants, careful not to touch his aching erection. He stepped right out of his pants and tented boxers, having kicked his shoes off at the door, and got into his steaming shower.

He pulled his hair over one shoulder and took the band off the end, throwing it over the shower curtain to land somewhere on the bathroom floor. Duo slowly ran is fingers through his hair, letting the mass of silky brown locks saturate with water.

Duo is very fond of his hair, and he takes very good care of it. Not only does he like his hair but also he finds his hair very sensitive when touched or played with. He lets the mass down every now and then just to feel the lovely locks tease and whisper across his skin; like a lover with a sensitive touch but the playfulness of an imp. It is very rare that he lets others touch his hair and he never lets it down for others.

'I can't believe I let Heero, of all people, touch my hair today.' Duo continued on with his shower, lathering up his hair with his favorite honey and almond scented shampoo, followed by the matching conditioner. 'I mean, I didn't ask for him to touch my hair, but when he still did it, I did nothing to stop him. I loved him touching my hair, if only for a moment.' Duo lathered up his washcloth and started to bathe himself, or course with thoughts of the Japanese man in mind. He slowly drug the washcloth over his body, his breath catching when he drug the ruff cloth over his sensitive nipples.

He kept teasing himself, slowly stirring his half hard erection into an almost painful ache he dropped the cloth and took a hold of his throbbing cock and gave a couple of slow tortuous strokes. Duo leaned back against the cold tiled wall of his shower, not able to hold himself up on such unsteady legs while he pumped his erection faster and faster, thoughts of Heero the only thing in his mind.

' Oh God, I want him, I want him so bad. I want him to fuck me, take me; I want to ride him so hard! Oh God if he wants me he could have me any time he wanted, day or night, or afternoon, I don't care!' Duo screamed in his mind envisioning Heero over him, thrusting into him for all he was worth. Holding Duo's hands above his head, and pinning him to a bed. Panting in syncopated rhythm of Heero's thrusts, moaning and whimpering, and gasping the name of his lover.

Duo took two of his sudsy fingers and slowly reached under the hand pumping his weeping cock to tease the puckered ring of muscle that was his entrance. He slowly circled his entrance before sinking two fingers into the second knuckle, throwing his head back and whimpering at the sensation of being filled. He worked the two fingers for a while and slowly added another finger and pushed them in as far as he could, grazing that little spot deep within that sent jolts of pleasure coursing all through his body and coming back to gather in his groin.

"Uhhh…soooo gooood… yessssss" Duo moaned quietly to himself, plunging his three fingers in and out faster and faster to match the tempo of his pumping hand. 'Oh God I can just hear his grunting as he fucks me. Growling and moaning as he takes me.' Duo closed his eyes as he envisioned just that, his moans gaining in volume.

It was one more thrust of his fingers giving his prostate a powerful stroke that sent him into climax, one picture in his mind the whole time.

"Heeeeeroooo! Ahhh…mmmmm…oh god… goooood." Duo slumped down the wall a little more, still working his fingers in and out of his pulsating channel.

After playing with his ass a little more he finally pulled his fingers out and stood up to rinse the conditioner out of his hair. He turned off the rapidly cooling water and toweled off so he could crawl into bed. His mind was so clouded with thoughts and his body was so tired with the stress of the day and his new and loved day fantasy that he went to bed with only a towel around his waist and his damp scented hair spread all over the pillows of his double bed. He drifted off to sleep with this final thought in his head.

' I don't care how much Heero doesn't like me. I'm going to seduce that bastard into my bed within the week.' Duo's smile was nothing short of devious as he fell into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

In a dorm room across town Heero Yuy woke up with a pair of violet bedroom eyes and a writhing sensuous body in his minds eye; not to mention his hand tightly wrapped around his wet, sticky, softening cock. Heero looked down into his lap and sighed to himself as he replayed what happened in his wet dream.

Duo had invited him into his bed, and into himself as well. Heero shivered as he remembered the particular part of his dream when he slid into Duo and hit that spot within him over and over that made him whimper and scream.

' God I need to get a hold of myself. I can't loose sight of what is important, and that fool is not it.' Heero scolded himself as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself off. ' A fool with a tight ass and probably a good fuck.' His subconscious put in.

'Fuck you,' Heero responded to that part of his conscious

'No no, fuck him,' It replied

Heero groaned as he changed and went back to sleep; one thought crossing his mind before he dozed back to sleep.

' I won't get distracted from what is important to me.'

* * *

**A/N:** I hope my lemon/ lime (?) wasn't bad. It was the first one I've written so I hope I didn't just stink up the place. You can probably all see where this is going. Please review and I'll try and update more often. I promise 


	6. Chapter 6

**Choir Queers**

**Warnings:** shonen ai, yaoi, bad language, possible lime/lemon in the future

**Spoilers:** none; AU

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4/3+4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. The only thing I own is the mediocre plot of this yaoi story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was another day of music camp for the students. It was the time of day that every camper loved the most, the end of it. Heero Yuy, normally, was not one of these people, but thanks to one named Duo Maxwell, that and many other things would change about Heero. That is, if Duo could survive that long.

'I swear to every thing holy that I will rip his arm off if he doesn't stop trying to brush up against me.' Heero fumed to himself.

"Alright guys, nice work today. If you'll please remain seated and quiet the camp organizer will give you a couple of announcements and you can depart." Dr. Jeffries tried to calm the steadily loudening class of young men.

"Hey! Shut up so we can leave!" one of the campers bellowed.

The room grew silent.

"Thank you," the camp organizer, Greg, said calmly. "Alright, I'll try to make this as quick as possible. First of all, give yourselves a big hand for another successful day of camp. You guys have been working very hard to learn the music for the all-state process this year." There was a brief moment of applause as well as hoops and hollers from some of the campers.

"Secondly, everyone has done a wonderful job of being on time, so lets make sure to keep that up. Next, if you had a problem with your meal card…" Heero started to tune out Greg as he felt for the millionth time (he had lost count somewhere after 20) fingertips lightly smoothing over his leg.

'I knew I shouldn't have sat in the back today.' Heero thought to himself.

He had sat in the back the next day, not wanting to sit next to Duo again, but ended up being cornered in the last seat of the last row with Duo right next to him. It seems that nobody wanted to sit next to the kid that glared all the time. By the time Duo arrived at camp he had a limited choice of seating and decided to sit next to his current infatuation.

The location was much worse then the day before because now that they weren't in the front seats, nobody would notice if they decided to be more confident in their accidental brush-ups.

Duo was absolutely sinful that day, moving from an occasional brush of the legs to touching Heero's upper legs with just his fingertips. Heero was going crazy from the teasing touches, but was not inactive himself. He was pulling his fingers through Duo's silky chestnut tresses and even brushing Duo's lower back from the hole in the back of the chair. He only let himself do it three of four times that day, mentally scolding himself every time he did it. The last time he made his daring touches he teased up Duo's shirt a little so he could feel the creamy smooth skin at the small of Duo's back. Duo sat bolt upright and shivered from the intimate and arousing caress.

As Heero looked at the retreating hand that was once on his thigh he looked up at Greg and caught the last announcement he made.

"There is a dance tonight for anyone interested in attending. Campers staying at the University you are required to go unless your whole room stays. Commuters, you need to be here between the hours of 8:00 and 9:00, if you're not then you will not be able to get in. The dance ends at midnight and dress code is that of a dance club, but with a couple of rules. I don't want to go through all of the details, so as long as you don't look like a hooker, you're in." Chuckles were passed around the room.

"So, I'll see everyone that's going in about three hours in the ballroom." Greg dismissed them will the last call of, "oh, and you don't start rehearsal until 10:00 a.m. tomorrow because the dance will be late." The boys again gave applause and cheered at the good news of not having to wake at the usual hour of 7:00 a.m.

Most of the boys left the room as soon as they could, only a handful taking their time to collect their things and talk to each other about the dance that night. Duo and Heero were two of those people.

"Duo," Heero quietly called to said boy. "If you don't stop what you're doing I'll have to hurt you. Heero suppressed the evil little voice in his head that told him he was being hypocrite.

"Oh, Heero," Duo purred, " Is that a threat or a promise?" He finished his comment with a sultry look and a lick of his lips.

By now Heero and Duo were the only ones left in the room. Heero trudged up to Duo who slowly moved away from the threatening boy until he was backed up to the wall. Heero had an evil glint in his dark smoldering eyes; bordering on the edge of rage and extreme lust. He lifted his hands and slammed them both against the wall with Duo's head between them. Duo cringed a little at the loud thumps next to his head and opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he's clenched shut in fear, to look up into the eyes that haunted all of his fantasies lately.

Heero glared at Duo for all he was worth. "I'm not playing with you Maxwell, I came here for a reason; to train for state. You're only in the way. No more of your touching and games and shit. You're a distraction at best, and nothing more." Heero leaned in close at his last comment. Trying to intimidate and braided cock tease that was plaguing his mind.

Through Heero's little speech Duo became a little more annoyed at each statement, but by the end of his insults Duo was shivering with fury and desire as Heero's sweet breath brushed over his face and lips. His hands, still inactive at his sides, shot up at the last insult and quickly wound around Heero's neck, molding against the sexy body threatening him. Heero tensed up like a coil and stared straight at the violet blue eyes slowly getting closer to his own. Duo's lips were merely two or three inches away from Heero's own, their breaths mingling with each other's.

Duo gave his cockiest grin and slid one of his legs in between Heero's to feel the arousal he knew was there. He stroked Heero's throbbing length through his jeans with his thigh and chuckled as Heero growled deep in his throat, still keeping up their staring game.

"I may just be a distraction, Hee-chan, but that doesn't change the fact that you want to fuck me." Duo said this in a whisper that only Heero could hear, and lowered his eyelids to the point that Heero could only see a sliver of his violet pools.

That was the preverbal straw that broke the camels back. Heero leaned down the last few inches and took the mouth that was so willing beneath his. Duo's mouth was so sweet that Heero quickly deepened the kiss, licking Duo's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Duo whimpered as his hands, which had slowly started to tangle in Heero's silky dark brown hair, were seized and pinned against the wall behind them. Heero took advantage of that and started a battle of tongues that both boys seemed happy about.

'Gods… He is so delectable, luscious even. I can hardly stand it.' Heero worked his tongue around in Duo's mouth, brushing it against the roof of his mouth, and tickling Duo's senses and making the braided boy moan.

It took a rather loud moan from his willing captive to snap Heero out of his lust induced stupor and realize what was happening. Heero opened his eyes, 'when had I shut them?' he thought to himself, and pushed away from the wall and Duo. Both boys shivered at the loss of heat and were gasping for breath from kiss-bruised lips.

"Mmmm… Hee-chan, you are very…very…yummy." Duo teased as he brought his hands from their place above his head and licked the tips of a couple of fingers between his last words.

"Don't call me that." Heero snarled and gave the best glare he could manage.

"Are you two fighting again?" Quatre sighed in exasperation as he interrupted the two in yet another fight.

Duo decided to play off the comment from his best friend. "No Kat, just having a few words, is all." Duo walked down the row, slightly brushing against Heero while walking down to his friend.

"Well hurry up, we need to go back home so we can change for the dance tonight." Quatre urged as he pulled Duo out of the room so they could leave.

Heero breathed a sign of relief as his wet dream walked out of the room so as not to cause his lust soaked brain anymore temptation. He stared at the slowly closing door that Duo had just vanished through, thinking about said boy.

'Kami Sama. To have him for one night, pound his sweet little ass until he screams your name, begs for release, that's all you want, just one night, you can't deny it.' The evil little voice in Heero's mind was working overtime. Hormones, go figure…

Heero growled at his unbidden naughty thoughts. ' I will not let my hormones ruin this chance for me. This is MY year, and I WILL make state.' Heero fought back the little voice pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Just as Heero finished wrestling down his evil thoughts he heard a teasing comment come through the door right before it closed.

"See you tonight at the dance…Hee-chan."

'Hn. Not if I can help it you cock tease.' Heero thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, so it's been about 500 million years since I've updated. I know that it's been a while and I'm so sorry to everyone out there that I might have kept waiting for my next update. I feel even worst because it's not even that long.tears I want to thank everyone for even reading my story at all because I don't think it's the greatest in the world or anything, I just like writing and reading GW fanfic! I love all of the constructive criticism I'm getting from the readers. It really does help. I'll try to add a little bit more of the 3x4 pairing to the story, but no promises. Thanks again for reading and I beg of you…REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Choir Queers**

Warnings: shonen ai, yaoi, bad language, possible lime/lemon in the future

Spoilers: none; AU

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4/3+4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. The only thing I own is the mediocre plot of this yaoi story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He could hear the music from outside the club before he even set foot in it. He could even feel it, the bass of the music vibrating through his body ever so slightly.

'I can't believe Trowa dragged me into this shit.' Heero cursed to himself as he moved up in line and into the entryway of the club.

A lot of the campers were wondering how they were going to get in a club, since most were juniors and seniors in high school, but the university rented out a local nightclub for the campers. Very expensive, but to the campers, very awesome.

The club was dark and the lights were dimmed very low on the dance floor with the disco and laser lights giving most of the lighting in the enormous room. There were hundreds of people on the dance floor; grinding, and gyrating together in one giant mass to a rap song Heero didn't really know all that well. It was hard to tell the décor of the room because of the lighting, but Heero didn't care, he just needed to move to a table or chair in the corner of the room so he could sit through the rest of the night and then go back to the dorm room he was assigned so he could sleep.

Heero was in one hell of a mood; he wouldn't even talk to Trowa because he was the one who dragged him into his current predicament in the first place. As the camp organizer had said, you could not stay in the dorms unless your whole room stayed. Heero figured it would be a piece of cake to get his one and only roommate, Trowa, to stay behind, but the green eyed tenor would just not be convinced.

* * *

"What did you say?" 

"I said I wanted to go Heero, is that such a big deal?"

Heero saw his chance at getting out of a night of sexual frustration dwindling. He and Trowa were arguing about going to the dance that the camp was hosting that night, and Heero was losing.

"Look Heero, I know you don't want to go, but I do, and if I go you have to. I know it's not very fair, but that's just the way it has to be." Trowa explained.

"I don't know why you want to go, you're not a very sociable person to begin with…and don't give me that look, you know it's true. Why are you going?" Heero pressed the issue; he just didn't want to go.

"I'm going so I can spend time with Quatre." Trowa said with a 'take that' look. "We decided to meet up there so we could spend some time together out of the music camp setting. Really Heero, I'm sorry, but I don't want to blow him off, he's really nice, and I don't want to mess up with him, you know how bad my love life's been." Trowa said with a pleading look.

Heero knew that Trowa was attracted to Quatre; it showed the day they went to the sushi place for lunch. They spent most of their time talking to each other while Duo and he acted like idiots. He knew he could not deny his best friend this chance, so with a heavy sign he conceded.

"Fine, but just know that you owe me." Heero said with a death glare.

Trowa just smirked and slightly nodded his head in acknowledgment.

* * *

Heero was pulled out of his daydream by a hand waving in front of his face. 

"Earth to Heero, wake up," Trowa teased.

"Hn."

"Well, it looks like Quatre has a table saved, would you like to sit with us Heero?" Trowa offered his best friend.

"Hn, I don't enjoy being the third wheel, Trowa." Heero said gruffly.

"Well lucky you, you don't have to be, Duo is with him, at least, I think that's Duo…" Trowa stated with a puzzled look on his face.

Heero finally looked over at the table Trowa was indicating and gasped at what he saw.

Duo was sitting at a table with Quatre looking over at where Trowa and he were standing, and looking like the little sex kitten he was dressed as. He was wearing what looked to be a black leather halter-top and a pair of hip hugging black leather pants. His hair was tied back in that braid of his and the cutest little cat ears were perched on top of his head, of course black, to match the outfit.

Heero felt his own pants get a little snug as he stared at Duo from across the room. He couldn't take his eyes off, mentally running his hands all over Duo's body, caressing it with his sight. That is until that pesky hand started waving in from of his line of sight again.

"I'll take that as a yes" Trowa said with a glint in his eyes…well, eye.

Trowa started to make his way over to the table and Heero followed behind him in a daze. He was trying so hard to talk himself into not staring at Duo.

'God, I don't think I can stand the sight of him. He's driving me crazy and I haven't even talked to the baka! God I won't let him get to me, no matter how horny he makes me. No matter how much I want him, I won't disrespect him or myself with my actions. I can't. I have to focus on making state again. I HAVE TO!' Heero was talking to himself in his head and not paying attention, which is why when he came back to the real world Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were giving him a weird look for not sitting down with them.

Heero cleared his throat and sat down in the only available seat left at the booth, which was right next to Duo. Duo gave him a mischievous grin and scooted over the slight distance Heero tried to put between them so he could press up against the side of Heero's body.

"So Heero," Duo leaned over and spoke into Heero's ear so he could be heard over all of the music, "you came…I didn't think you would." Duo pressed a little closer and put his lips against Heero's ear so he could lick at it. "I'm so glad, now we can dance together." Duo's hand wandered onto Heero's upper leg and moved up to Heero's ever growing erection.

Heero was tense through the whole chat, but after Duo had finished he just grunted and grabbed the hand wandering up his leg and put the distance back between them and let go of Duo's hand. Duo noticed the reluctance with which he did the last thing.

"No thanks Duo, I don't dance."

Duo flashed a little pout but then brightened up as a waitress came up with a bunch of drinks.

"We went ahead and ordered your punch since it was the only thing to drink. Hope you don't mind." Quatre said to the two new guests that sat at the table.

"No, thank you Quatre." Trowa said to the boy he was sitting next to.

"Oh, who cares Kat, it's all nonalcoholic anyways, what's the big deal." Duo said with a silly grin on his face. He picked up one of the glasses of punch and downed it in one gulp.

'Ohhhh, maybe I was wrong…' Duo thought to himself, 'someone has already spiked the punch and the party has just started, wonderful!' Duo was doing a little jig in his head.

Everyone at the table had started to drink their punch and look around. There was an awkward moment at their table before Duo decided that he wasn't just going to sit there and wait for Heero to jump him.

'Although I would love that more than anything…' Duo sighed in his head. 'Well if he's not ready to jump me, I'll just have to lure him in a little more.' Duo's mind thought of a couple of things to do just that.

"Well guys, as much as I love to sit here and talk about nothing, I didn't get dressed like this for nothing!" Duo gave Trowa and Quatre across from him a playful wink then looked over at Heero who he had to get over to get out of the booth.

Heero was about to move to get out of the way, but Duo grabbed his arm as he was about to slide out of the booth. He pressed against Heero like he did when he first got there and talked into his ear so he could hear. "It's ok Heero, you don't have to move." Duo said this and licked to rim of his ear then decided to sit right on Heero's lap.

Heero's mind was doing cartwheels he was so overloaded. 'Oh god, no. I can't handle this kind of torture. Oh shit! Is his top backless! God no, it just has little black leather pieces crisscrossing on his back. What is he doing this for? God I don't think I care as long as he doesn't stop!' Heero's hormones were cheering with delight.

Duo wiggled his ass on Heero's lap a little longer than he needed to, than reluctantly slide off of Heero's lap in the opposite direction so he could go.

"Well, off to the dance floor. Anyone else care to join me?" at this he shot the most hungry look he could at Heero, even going so far as to lick his lips after he said it.

He was a little surprised to see Trowa speak up, "Quatre and I will." He then looked to his shocked but otherwise pleasantly surprised partner who agreed with a delighted "Sure!"

Trowa got up and offered his hand to Quatre and they disappeared into the mass of people, but Duo stayed behind and stared at Heero sitting at the table all alone. Their eyes were locked onto each other and both were determined to get their way.

"Sure you want to sit here alone, Hee-chan?" Duo teased

Heero didn't know what it was that made him get up, maybe the challenging look Duo gave him as he said it, or the drink he just had that he knew had alcohol in it, but the fact is that he did. He grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

'One point for me. Oh thank God, I don't think I could take anymore of that cold shoulder of his.' Duo thought to himself with a little shiver of delight as they reached the dance floor. Heero ran the hand he had on Duo's arm down and to the naked flesh of his lower back. The top he wore was short and the pants were low slung. Duo almost moaned as Heero caressed the exposed flesh of his lower back.

' What am I doing! I'm letting him win, by doing this, he'll gain a level of control over me!' Heero's reasonable side yelled at him.

' Fuck that, Fuck him…' Heero's evil side hissed back in his mind.

As the song changed into yet another unnamable rap song Duo got up close to Heero and threw his arms around his neck and started to grid against the boy that he was determined to lure in by the end of the week. Heero grabbed his hips and grinded and swiveled his hips right along. After a little bit they both seemed to get their rhythm and sway together.

Duo leaned up to speak into the slightly taller boys ear. "You don't dance, huh? You seem to be doing just fine if I do say so myself." Duo licked at Heero's ear yet again and moved his face to the crook of Heero's neck to lick at it while they danced as close as they could.

' God, we're practically fucking right here on the floor.' Heero's mind supplied him with images and he shuddered at the thought and ground a little harder into the hips in front of him, making their arousals rub together.

Duo moaned into Heero's neck at the delicious contact and Heero did it a couple more times before Duo decided to break the intimate space they had made and turn around in Heero's grasp. Duo threw his arms up and back to lean back against Heero's hard body as he worked his ass over Heero's cock.

Heero growled low in his throat and ran his hands over Duo's hips, ass, and upper thighs as he supported himself and his dancing sex kitten. Said sex kitten was grinding his tight ass into his crotch but his hormones were screaming with joy.

They decided to dance for a couple of songs before they went back to their booth to take a breather. Both boys were flushed and their breath was somewhat shallow, but that wasn't as bad as the matching erections both boys had as a result of their dirty dancing.

Heero took a seat in the same place and figured Duo would sit next to him again, but what he didn't see coming was Duo sitting on his lap.

"You don't mind do you? The booth isn't as comfortable as right here." Duo said with a leer in his eye. Heero couldn't find enough air to refuse, so he didn't. Duo's ever-present smile got a little bigger and he wiggled around on Heero's lap until he found a comfortable position.

Heero was about a second away from throwing the braided cock tease on the table and fucking him right there in the middle of the club, damn the consequences.

Duo had moved around until he was sitting sideways on Heero's lap so he could a least see him. 'God he looks gorgeous tonight.' Duo thought to himself as he looked at Heero's body once again.

Heero was looking good in a pair of tight black pants and a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone so Duo could get a little peek at his chiseled torso. Heero was staring at Duo in much the same manner as Duo was staring at him, hungry. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"So Heero," Duo was talking once again in his ear, "I just wanted to know if we could be…friends now?" He asked in a teasing manner wiggling his Heero's lap once again, and lapping at his exposed neck.

Heero just groaned and nodded; he just couldn't summon up enough air to answer the boy in his lap. 'This boy will undo me.' Heero thought with a sigh.

'But you'll love every minute of it' Heero's hormones hissed in his mind. 'He's willing to let you fuck him raw!' The hormones were going crazy in his head.

Heero let himself think on the possibilities for a moment. He pictured himself and Duo together. Of Duo under him, head thrown back and screaming in ecstasy as he was pounded into over and over and over. Duo ridding his cock, bouncing up and down on his lap, and plundering his mouth at the same time. He could feel the heat, and the tightness around his arousal already. Heero shivered as he felt the tongue on his neck licking and sucking for everything it was worth. Heero imagined he heard a cracking sound until there was a snap.

Duo gave a startled yelp as he was suddenly picked up in Heero's strong arms and carried away. Heero was quick to locate Trowa and Quatre dancing on the edge of the dance floor.

"We are leaving." Heero stated with a matter of fact look and headed for the entrance of the club. He quickly put Duo down to reach in his pocket and toss a set of keys to Trowa and just as quickly leave pulling Duo behind.

Heero was finally able to pull himself and Duo out of the club and to the parking lot. Duo swiftly took the lead and pulled Heero to his Hyundai Santa Fe and raced to his apartment.

They started making out in the hallway in front of Duo's door; not wanting to wait for Duo to open it. It took a while, but they finally got the door open and in the apartment. The minute the door closed Heero pressed Duo against it and savagely kissed his torturer. Both were moaning and thrusting their hips together.

Duo slowly broke the pressing hold Heero had on him and lead him slowly to his bedroom, articles of clothing leaving a trail behind them.

"Do you live alone?" Heero asked as he guided Duo to the bed.

"Yeah"

'Good, then I won't be interrupted when I fuck you until you scream'

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty" Duo said, rubbing his now fully naked body against Heero's.

Heero thought to himself, 'I said that out loud?' He growled and kissed the full pink lips right in front of him and toppled them both to the bed, rolling until he was on top and in control. Of both the situation and the kiss. He didn't care if he was going crazy, he would have Duo, and that's all that mattered.

"Mmm koneko… I wanna hear you scream." Heero moaned into the kiss.

Duo only whimpered with arousal, not really hearing what Heero had to say. Heero started to work his way down Duo's body, using his lips, tongue, and teeth to work down the body of his little sex kitten. Duo made the sexiest noises while he was slowly being tortured. He was writhing and wiggling beneath Heero for all he was worth.

Heero finally made his way down to Duo's weeping erection. He looked at the oozing tip with anticipation. He looked up Duo's body and started into his eyes as he took the tip into his mouth and suckled at the juices he found there, and then started to move his mouth up and down.

Duo gave a startled yelp then whined at the pleasure. He moved his hands to Heero's head and wove his fingers into the silky brown locks. Heero pulled the hands out of his hair and moved then above Duo's head and pressed them against the mattress, silently telling Duo to keep them there. He then removed his own hands and held on the Duo's jerking hips.

He worked the cock in his mouth and drove Duo crazy. 'He tastes so good, but I have to have more.' Heero's lust soaked mind thought.

Heero took one hand off of the sexy slender hips below him and put three of his fingers in Duo's mouth. Duo took the hint and sucked on the fingers with fervor, coating them with his saliva.

Heero eyes rolled back in his head as he imagined what that hot little mouth would feel like around his dick, but quickly remember he had something else in mind.

He took his mouth from Duo's arousal and asked, " Have you done this before?"

Duo came out of his passion-induced haze a little at the question.

"I'm a tease Heero, not a slut" Duo took the question the wrong way.

"No, no, I mean, you know this will hurt a little bit, right?" Heero asked with a little concern.

"I don't care, I want you in me, now!" He made his point clear by pulling Heero down on top of him and initiating a brutal lip lock. Heero threw caution to the wind and started to prepare the beauty beneath him. He circled the little puckered hole with his wet fingers and probed with just one fingering about half way.

Duo sighed and pushed down on the finger, drawing it in the rest of the way with his inner muscles. Heero made up his mind that Duo would be fine and added both of his other fingers, being gentle but going as quickly as possible.

Duo moaned as all three of Heero's slicked fingers entered him at once. He thrust against the slippery intruders with jerky motions, but Heero saw that there was no pain on his soon to be lovers face. Heero thought that Duo was as ready as he ever would be, but he still needed something to ease the pain. He spotted a bottle of lotion on Duo's bedside table and grabbed it. Heero covered his engorged member with lotion and finally decided he was ready to claim his koneko.

Heero pulled his fingers out to Duo's disappointment, that is until he saw what Heero was about to do. Heero pulled one of Duo's legs up and over his shoulder, the Duo wrapped around his waist, and he slowly guided his cock to Duo's virgin entrance.

"God, you're beautiful," Heero whispered as he started to rub his cock against Duo's virgin pucker. Duo moaned with anticipation and tried to thrust himself onto Heero, but he was held in place by a strong set of hands on his hips.

"We need to go slow Duo, I don't want to hurt you."

With that said Heero slowly started to enter his koneko. Duo moaned low in his throat as he was opened up by Heero's larger than average cock inch by inch. Duo just didn't want to wait; there was a little discomfort, but no pain. He wanted all of Heero, and he wanted it now!

"Oh God Heero, just fuck me, fuck me now! You feel so good, so big… uhhh… so hot." Duo tried to get Heero to break, moaning and squeezing his sheath around Heero. He was ready to be fucked to the point of senselessness, but Heero just would not move any faster.

"Duo…unnn… stop… I don't want to hurt you. I won't hurt you." Heero gasped out. He coved Duo's swollen lips with his own to stop the argument he knew would come.

Duo took what pleasure he could from the steamy kiss until finally Heero was fully sheathed within Duo. The both ended the kiss, gasping for breath as the pleasure consumed them.

Heero pulled out and thrust back in the slightest bit, striking something deep within Duo's body that made him scream with a voice that some would call inhuman.

"Oh fuck, did I hurt you Duo?" There was real worry in Heero's eyes as he looked down at the tears gathering in his koneko's own violet pools.

"Dear God, just do it…Heeerroooo…please, please, I can't take it, just fuck me!" Duo was sobbing he was so frustrated.

Heero pulled almost all the way out then slowly thrust back in, making sure not to hurt Duo.

"Yesssss" Duo hissed. Heero let go of his hips so he could move a little bit, and grabbed both of Duo's hands and intertwined their fingers.

They both started a rhythm that soon increased in speed and force. After a couple of minutes Heero was a mad man, slamming into Duo as hard as he could, grunting with each thrust, and Duo thrusting against him, trying to pull Heero in as deep as his body would allow.

Heero could only understand some of the noise flying out of Duo's mouth, most of them screams, some of them words, things like faster, harder, and so good. They were both on the edge, just ready to give in to desire. Heero took one of his sweaty hands away from Duo's and wrapped it around Duo's weeping cock. He only stroked about two or three times when Duo arched at an amazing angle and came the hardest he ever had screaming the whole time.

Heero had never seen anything so beautiful, and came to the sight of it and Duo's inner muscles squeezing him beyond reason. He continued making small thrusts, trying to draw out the most incredible orgasm of his life. He shot the last of his load and finally collapsed on top of his lover.

"Oooo… I can… feel you cum in me… and it's so hot." Duo panted. He contracted his muscles around Heero's half hard cock still buried deep in his body. Both boys shuddered and Heero hid his face in the crook of Duo's neck and moaned as Duo enjoyed the feeling of Heero's cock still in his channel.

Heero started to pull out, but Duo stopped him. "No, I want you inside me. You feel so good." Duo clenched his muscles as tight as he could around the half hard member in his body.

Heero just turned to the side and pulled Duo into his arms, uncaring of the cum drying between them. Duo snuggled into the embrace putting his head in the crook of Heero's neck he started to lick his neck and ear.

"You really are a kitten…" Heero chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." He stroked his hand along Duo's braid until he found the end and snapped the band off, stroking his hand through it until it lay in a shining mass behind Duo.

"Hnnn… night 'Ro." Duo sighed into Heero's neck as he fell asleep.

"Oyasumi, koneko." Heero whispered back, then feel into the dark realm of sleep, waiting until tomorrow for the problems that his hasty actions were sure to cause.

* * *

Oyasumi...good night 

Koneko...kitten

**A/N:** Well, I hope this makes up for the long time it took me to update. I would love some feedback and some suggestions would be nice. Please review. I crave it. Oh, and I need someone to edit my chapters before I put them out. If anyone out there would want to do that just e-mail me. **_PLEASE!_** I hope you liked the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Choir Queers**

Warnings: shonen ai, yaoi, bad language, possible lime/lemon in the future

Spoilers: none; AU

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4/3+4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything like that. The only thing I own is the mediocre plot of this yaoi story.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

'I feel so warm, so good.' Heero was slowly waking to the world of the living. He felt the warmth that surrounded him, but noticed that it was a little too warm for just having a blanket to cover his naked body. ' Wait, naked? I don't sleep naked…'

Heero's eyes snapped open to stare at the beautiful face, which was currently relaxed in sleep, resting on his shoulder. Heero couldn't get over how breathtaking his new lover was.

'Oh god…I slept with Duo Maxwell. What was I thinking?' The logical part of Heero's mind reprimanded.

'Mmmm… but he was worth it.' His hormones hissed in reply. Heero's mind supplied him with images of last night; the heated lovemaking session that they shared. Duo underneath him, moaning and crying out in pleasure as Heero thrust over and over… as his thoughts came back he unconsciously caressed the bare skin of Duo's hips. Duo started to twitch and moan in his sleep, which brought Heero's attention to what he was doing. 'God! I can't get him out of me, he's poisoned my mind.' The Japanese boy moaned in his head. As Heero's mind provided illustrations of last night's escapade he felt himself become hard.

'NO! I won't take advantage of him again. What kind of monster am I? He had to have been drunk. I know the punch was spiked, and he did have more than Quatre, Trowa, and I.' Heero shuddered at the thought of doing something to Duo against his will.

'But he was willing, moaning, begging for it.' Heero's mind reminded him. Heero looked down at the face nestled on his shoulder and down Duo's body that was tangled with his own. 'Okay, so maybe he wasn't unwilling, but he must regret this. I've been nothing but an asshole to him.'

Heero decided that he needed to leave, to clear his head, and this wasn't the best place to be for that. He tried to untangle himself from the body that was snuggled against his own. He was able to pull his legs away from the creamy ones tangled with his own, then the arm that was around Duo's waist, but the one he was using as a pillow was a little harder. He slowly pulled his arm away and Duo rolled over to glomp the pillow on his other side.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief then went around picking up all of his clothes and putting them on before he left his one time lover's apartment.

'What was I thinking? How could I let him have this much control over me? I told myself that I would only focus on what was important. Only what's important…'

Heero left the apartment and walked around the streets in the early morning, thinking about what had happened the night before.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Mmmm… Heero, harder, faster…uhhh" Duo was in the middle of a very…cumforting (1) dream.

Duo didn't know what woke him but, but he slowly opened his eyes from his wonderful dream.

'To bad I woke up. Oh wait… I have the real thing to play with now. Yummy…I hope Heero likes to play in the morning.' Duo thought to himself happily; the proof of his friskiness slowly rising.

Duo rolled over in his bed and reached his arm out, hoping to find his new lover so he could play, but a frown came to his face as his arm hit nothing but cold sheets.

'Huh, he must be in the bathroom, or getting something to eat.' Duo thought reasonably.

'Yeah right, he fucked you and left. Maybe he even left you a couple of bills you whore.' A voice in the back of his head sneered at him.

'No, Heero isn't like that, he wouldn't just 'fuck' me and leave. He liked me, I know he did.' Another voice in his mind whimpered back.

'Sure… you slut. Your first time and you make it as meaningless as a hookers millionth time with the same old john.' His mind retorted back

'No. I told myself it was just lust, that all I wanted was a good hot roll in the sack and that was it.'

'But it turned into more than that didn't it? You like him, maybe even love him?' His inner desires whispered in his mind.

"Oh god! I do. No, this is terrible… he doesn't even like me, he just wanted a fuck" Duo sobbed to himself.

'Told you this was a bad idea' another side of his mind said.

* * *

"Hello? Hellooooo…Hello?………..Well since you don't want to answer me I guess you'll just have to leave a message and I might get back to you to soon, or not!" Duo's voice played on his answering machine at home.

"Hey Duo, where are you? You're late and if you don't hurry you won't be on time to camp. I know you went home with Heero last night, so I know you have to be there. Pick up the phone… Sigh… Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but rest assured I will call you later and you **will** tell me what's going on. We only have two more days left Duo, don't bail out on me now."

Duo heard yet another message left by Quatre in the last ten minutes. He wasn't really listening to the messages; he was too busy crying into his pillow.

Quatre hung up the pay phone he was using on the campus. He had already gotten a ride there because he didn't want to wait for Duo anymore, for fear of being late, but he was really worried about his friend. He heaved yet another sigh and turned to walk to the music building when he walked right into a broad chest. A pair of strong hands came up to his shoulders to steady him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where…Oh, it's you Trowa" Quatre trailed off. He looked up into Trowa's eyes… well eye, and smiled.

Trowa wrapped his arms loosely around the smaller boy and gave him a brief hug before letting him go. Quatre blushed a soft pink color before clearing his throat.

" Good morning, how are you?" Quatre asked his tall, green-eyed crush.

" It's going well, I had a fun time last night." Trowa answered.

" I did too. Oh! Speaking of last night, did Heero come back to your room?"

Trowa gave Quatre a puzzled look, "Actually, he didn't get in until this morning. He looked as if something was wrong, but he wouldn't say anything."

Quatre frowned, "That can't be good. Duo didn't come pick me up this morning, and he won't answer his home phone or cell. They went to Duo's house last night, or that's what I assumed, I hope Duo's okay." Quatre worried himself over his best friend.

'If Heero hurt him, I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him.' Quartre growled in his mind.

"I'm sure he's okay Quatre, but lets go to their practice room to see if he's there." Trowa suggested.

The pair walked across the courtyard and headed into the music building. They had about 15 minutes until they had to start sectionals so they weren't in too much of a hurry. They walked down the hall to the Bass 1's room and walked in. Both scanned to room with their eyes, but found no trace of Duo, but both spotted Heero. Trowa made eye contact with Heero first and turned his head at the piercing stare Trowa was putting on him.

'That's weird, I never win our staring contests, he has a glare of ice, but he won't even look at me. Something must be going on.' Trowa thought to himself.

Quatre saw the unusual look Trowa was giving his friend, so, naturally, he started off to talk with Heero himself, but was held back by an arm that grabbed out at the back of his shirt at the last minute.

" Let me talk to him, I'll be able to get something out of him, you, well I'm not sure. You look a little to flustered to talk right now." Trowa tried to calm Quatre down.

" What do you mean!" Quatre snapped, and then had the decency to look sheepish. "Okay, but tell me everything when you get back." Quatre said with a pleading look.

"Of course." Trowa gave Quatre a cool look that melted the little blonde just a bit, then turned away and walked over to his best friend.

He sat down next to Heero and didn't say anything for a while. Heero didn't even seem to notice. He was just staring off into space at nothing in particular, at least from what Trowa could tell. His eyes were a little clouded and seemed to shimmer with the look of tears.

'Wow, this can't be good' Trowa wasn't looking forward to this conversation. "Heero, what's wrong, where is Duo? I want to know, so spill." Trowa wasn't one to mince words, and waste time.

Heero flinched as his friend hit the proverbial nail on the head with that loaded question. He looked up into his friends eyes and they stared at each other a while. After about 30 seconds Heero had to look away. He didn't want to tell Trowa what was going on, but he couldn't lie to his best friend.

" I'm just…a little confused about some stuff right now. Nothing I can't handle Trowa, so don't worry." Heero said in a distant, somewhat lost voice.

" This confusion wouldn't have anything to do with you going home last night with Duo, would it?" Trowa gave himself another tally for a direct hit when he saw his normally overconfident friend cringe at that statement.

Heero heaved a big sigh and decided that if he could tell anyone his problem, why not his best friend.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll tell you what's going on, but not here." Heero said in a defeated voice. He led Trowa out of the room filled with basses and into the empty hallway.

"Alright, so last night… I left the party early with Duo; you saw that. Well as soon as we got to his apartment, we kind of…" Heero trailed off and looked at his feet.

"What was that," Trowa questioned.

"We slept together."

"And?"

"What do you mean and!" Heero thundered

"That's all that's bugging you? I thought it was a big deal. What's the problem?" Trowa said with a confused look on his face.

"I slept with him, that's not a normal thing for me. He will distract me from my work. I need to make state, work hard, I can't loose sight of my goals and I know he will distract me if I let him." Heero said with a disappointed air.

"Heero, it's not as if you are going steady now, or he's your boyfriend. You had sex, and by how wound tight you are, I would say you need another good fuck to calm you down." Trowa gave him a sly look.

Heero's face took on a notably miserable look, "Oh…I guess your right, it doesn't mean we're going out."

Trowa gave his best friend a concerned look. "Look, Heero, if you like Duo it's obvious that he likes you, why not go for it?"

"Well…I guess you're right." There was a hopeful look on his face.

'Yeah, that's it, I'll just ask him out.' Heero thought in his head. ' He must like me if he let me…do that to him…' Heero was already thinking of what they would do no their next date.

'You fool, what about state, your scholarship opportunities are going to go away, all for that little…' Heero's mind taunted. He was startled out of his chaotic thoughts as he was slammed into the wall.

"Heero, are you serious?" Quatre exclaimed. Trowa was struggling to pull him off of Heero. Heero didn't realize that he said the last part out loud. He gave Quatre a surprised look as he continued to yell at him.

"You won't ask out Duo because you think he'll distract you from state? He's just as excited about state as you; maybe even more so because he didn't make it last year. Go to his house right now and talk to him. I've been calling him off the hook trying to get him to talk to me, but I know he's home." Quatre was red in the face after his long rant.

Heero just stared at Quatre wide-eyed and speechless.

"Go NOW!"

Heero turned from the fuming blond and walked quickly out to the parking lot so he could go back to Duo's apartment.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry that I haven't been around to do this, but I'm just trying to graduate right now, but I'm almost done with the graduation stuff so I can write more often. Yay! I know this is to short to make up for how long it took me to update, but I promise the next one will be out soon. Please read and review. If you have any suggestions or comments, please tell me, any certain way you want the story to end? I might write it the way you suggest!

1 I just couldn't resist. I'm such a perv


	9. Owari

**Choir Queers**

**Warnings**: bad language, yaoi (two men going at it), sexual situations

**Spoilers**: None

**Pairings**: 1x2, 3x4/3+4

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue

"speaking"_ actions_ 'thought'

* * *

_knock knock knock_

"Go away Quatre! I don't want to talk about it!"

Duo was not in the best state of his life. His eyes were puffy from crying and his nose a soft red color from the constant swipes he took at it with tissues. He has been crying on and off for a while yet it seemed he still had tears to let loose. He couldn't hold them back as he thought of his friend on the other side of the door. He knew Quatre knew. His best friend knew he was fucked like some petty whore and was now there to try and comfort him.

'Yeah right…like there is anything he can do.' Duo's mind whimpered.

'Listen to yourself you piece of shit! You're stronger than this! Don't let that fucking slant eyed son of a bitch get the best of you!' Duo's macho side reared its head.

'That's right! I won't let that stupid, blue eyed, chocolate haired, fully muscled…silky voiced…sex beast…I can't believe he used me like some slut!' Duo's mind wailed. A couple more tears clouded his eyes, some slowing falling down his face.

_knock knock knock_

"I SAID GO AWAY QUATRE!" Duo's voice was raspy with anguish. 'Can't I just wallow in my misery alone?'

_BANG BANG BANG_

Duo got up from his cocoon of blankets on his living room couch and walked to the door. He figured his friend must be angry to use that much force on the door. Quatre was never one to use force if it wasn't necessary, never wanted to project the image of a bully or brute. With a sigh and a twist of the lock Duo opened the door to his best friend.

"Hi…I know you don't want to see me right now, but may I come in?" Heero felt very uncomfortable oh Duo's doorstep. He was trying not to make eye contact with his heartbroken koneko, but he just couldn't help it. His eyes slowly took in the vision of perfection before him. His eyes traveled up the bare, smooth, legs to the knee, and then up the blanket shrouded body to the graceful, neck and stopped on the tear filled indigo eyes.

'Look at what I have done…I've upset my koneko…yet he is still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen'

Heero felt like a complete asshole. He stepped forward to embrace the beauty in front of him but was brought up short by a hard fist to the side of his face. He grasped his jaw and winced in pain as he touched the tender spot that had just been sucker punched by the enraged boy in front of him.

'I deserved that…I have no right to touch him anymore…I gave that right away when I walked out on him this morning.' Heero was trying to rationalize his current situation, but all thought stopped as he listened to Duo's hardened voice.

"You've got some nerve coming back here, thinking you can touch me. You left me…made me feel dirty and used…_sob_… a-aa-and then you come back here thinking I'll fall into your arms? Spread my legs and let you have me! Well FUCK YOU!" Duo's tears were falling will no end in sight.

'NO NO NO! This is not what I wanted!' Heero could feel the prickle behind his eyes that indicated possible tears.

"NO! Duo…that's not what I'm here for…I'm here to apologize…I didn't…I…I was so confused. I came here to get better for state, to work hard for what was really important, but then I met you…I thought that if I got involved with you that I would lose sight of that, but now I know that the only thing that's really important is you!"

The silence that followed Heero's declaration could have rivaled that of graveyards for all of its coldness. Heero felt like he was dying slowly. All he wanted was for Duo to say something. He was expecting Duo to be mad and scream at him, or maybe (to his hearts highest hope) forgive him, but he didn't expect his to laugh…which is what the violet eyed American did. He kept on and on, finally clutching his stomach, as if in pain. The tears were still flowing, but Heero couldn't tell if they were of joy or pain, finally the chuckles turned into sobs, and Duo sank to the floor right in front of him.

The cobalt eyed boy was flabbergasted. He knelt down and picked up his koneko, cradling him to his chest and sighing in relief as Duo melted against him. He shut the door with his foot and carried his precious burden to the couch. He sat down and waited for Duo to climb off of his lap, thinking that Duo would realize who was holding him and be disgusted but his little koneko had other plans. He pushed Heero down on the couch and cuddled up on top of him and cried his eyes out.

Heero closed his eyes and gave a satisfied sigh. 'He doesn't hate me…I still have a chance.' Heero slowly stroked his lovers back, being careful not to touch too low. He snapped the band off the end of the distraught boy's hair and smoothed his fingers through the glorious tresses, murmuring nonsensical things into his koneko's ear. He would do anything to calm his lover down.

About an hour later, Duo was all cried out and asleep in his lovers embrace. Heero didn't move much as he watched his koneko sleep, occasionally running his hands through the thick mane spilled over their bodies. He knew they would have to talk when Duo woke up, but he knew they could work it out.

'I won't let you go…now that I have my priorities in order…now that I know what's most important, I won't let it slip away' Heero thought to himself. He brought his arms around his love and pulled him closer, needing to feel the boy in his arms. Heero's koneko truly lived up to his nick-name as he nuzzled his face into the hollow of the neck in front of him, sighing in pleasure and unconsciously licking the skin he could reach. Heero shivered and held Duo tighter.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for any distress I caused with my non attentive updating self…throws self in pit I hope everyone likes the ending to my story…I know I thought of about one billion different endings…I was thinking about leaving the ending open so I could make a sequel…and I guess I've kinda done that…so I would love to know if anyone wants me to write it…and I know I'll update sooner than a year! I have a lot of free time on my hands now…funny how that works…oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks everyone who read this! 


End file.
